


Meatbag

by gosalynmallard



Category: Futurama
Genre: M/M, This Is Gay as Fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosalynmallard/pseuds/gosalynmallard
Summary: A non-rhyming poem from Bender's point of view about the meatbag he thinks he should be with.





	

I see you standing next to her

Laughing, smiling, blushing.

And I ask myself

Why can't it be me who's making you do these things?

When a human makes another human do these things, they're in love, right?

Everyone can feel it from thousands of miles away.

You love her. She loves you.

There's something that only I can feel from thousand of miles away, though.

I'm in love with you.

Hopelessly.

You're a squishy and cowardly human, and yet..

Everything you do makes me mushy inside.

Ever since you came to the future, I've felt it inside me.

As each day passes, the feeling grows stronger and I hate it with every fiber of my being.

You're just... so amazing.

Every time you smile at me and say my name, I have to stop myself from smiling back.

You're just a stinking human, but you're the one who has helped me hate the species less.

Because if you're one of them, then truly they're not bad at all.

There's no way in robot hell I'm telling you any of this

Because what point is there?

I'll just sound attention starved, even though I am in most situations.

I'll sound like I'm trying to pull your leg!

And I'm just your chum.

You'll always want her, and I'll always be there wanting you.

As much as I hate to admit it, I love you, Philip J Fry.


End file.
